Generally, a door frame for a vehicle includes a sash body for supporting door glass and a door-frame component attached by welding to the sash body.
The door-frame component corresponds to a lock-device mounting bracket, a reinforcing material for reinforcing the door frame, a door-mirror mounting bracket, or the like.
As a structure for attaching the sash body and the door-frame component each other by welding, the structure shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 has been known. FIG. 10 is a front view of a mirror-mounting bracket of a door frame, and FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view taken along line XI-XI of FIG. 10.
In FIG. 10, a front side of an upper sash 3 of a sash body 1 is provided with a division bar 5. A door-mirror mounting bracket (door frame part) 7 is attached in the space between the front side of the upper sash 3 and the division bar 5 by welding.
As shown in FIG. 11, a first weld bead 9 attaching the upper sash 3 and the bracket 7 and a second weld bead 11 attaching the division bar 5 and the bracket 7 are positioned at the outside of a vehicle, and a third weld bead 13 attaching the upper sash 3 and the bracket 7 is positioned at the inside of the vehicle. That is, the first and second weld beads 9 and 11 are welded from the outside of the vehicle, and the third weld bead 13 is welded from the inside of the vehicle (see e.g. Patent Document 1).